Queen Narissa's Wrath (The Little Mouse version 2)
On the surface, Fievel wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to Olivia, swam to her, and held her close, not knowing what was about to happen. But she tried to warn the Russian-Jewish boy mouse. "Fievel, you've got to get away from here." said Olivia. "No, I won't leave you." said Fievel. He was going to stay with his love no matter what. But they heard a rumbling sound underneath them. Bubbles glowing purple started rapidly appearing at the surface. But before anyone could get away, something burst through the ocean and slowly started rising. Then a large platinum spike came between them, and it was revealed to be part of a feather from Narissa's hat. It was Queen Narissa! They were lifted as Narissa, having transformed into an evil giant queen, rose from the sea, cackling a terrible, roaring laughter, and they dove into the sea, gazing up at the evil giant queen before them. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" sneered Narissa. "Look out!" cried Fievel when they noticed one of Narissa's giant tentacles coming down on them. They both dove into the water and avoided her tentacle. Narissa was now all-powerful. With the trident as her possession, Narissa created a violent sea storm as the waves started going intense. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" she boasted, "The waves obey my every whim!" While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Fievel from Olivia again. "Fievel!" she cried, as she saw him plummet to the water. Fievel gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. Olivia looked up at the insane, evil giant queen. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" she said, as she used the trident to stir up a whirlpool. The whirlpool went down to the bottom of the ocean, where several ships were resting. One ship started rising to the surface as Narissa looked upon the wreckage she was creating. Olivia managed to grab on to a rock, stopping herself from being pulled away by the dangerous currents as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea. She saw Fievel swimming, but the ship from underwater was right behind him. Fievel was sent underwater as the ship crashed through the waves and landed in front of him, sending him underwater. "FIEVEL!" Olivia wailed. Fievel was under the water, but then he saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Fievel rushed to the steering wheel. As for Olivia, she was still hanging onto the rock. The evil Queen Narissa looked over and saw Olivia holding onto the rock. She used the trident to zap at the rock making turn into rubble, but Olivia dodged and fell into the middle of the whirlpool. As for Fievel, he struggled to get to the wheel, with the roaring waves coming over onto the ship and knocking him down. At the bottom of the whirlpool, Olivia looked up and saw Narissa staring down at her with an evil grin. Narissa unleashed more devastating blasts from the trident. She fired twice, but Olivia barely managed to dodge both shots. On his ship, Fievel made it to the helm, he began to steer the ship towards Narissa while Narissa was too preoccupied to notice him. Olivia was curled up and terrified as she was about to meet her end. The bowsprit was broken, and he was going to use that for his advantage. "So much for true love!" Narissa laughed, her voice echoing through the ocean. She raised the trident over her head to aim, and the tip shone a bright, dangerous yellow, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike. Olivia's eyes widened in fear as she watched Narissa raise the trident up. As she was just about to bring down her hand, Fievel jerked the helm a hard turn at the last second. This caught Narissa's attention, and she turned to see the ship coming right for her. The evil queen's bloodshot eyes widened. Her mouth opened into a shocked "O." Fievel steered the ship directly at her, ramming the broken bowsprit into her chest. Narissa roared with pain and started to fall as she is impaled. As she screamed in agony, lightning struck her, and electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. She wrapped her tentacles around the ship as she began to sink. Fievel dove into the sea so as not to be taken down with her. Piglet, Bambi, and Thumper hid their eyes from the devastating light as Narissa sank deeper into the water. Underwater, the evil queen exploded, causing a huge amount of bubbles to rise to the water surface. On the beach, Fievel slowly crawled to the shore and collapsed in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea began to calm back down as everything returned to normal. The whirlpool disappeared, and the shipwrecks sank back down the ocean floor below. The remains of the evil Queen Narissa sank to the bottom of the ocean. The hat and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into Narissa's old lair. All the polyps that surrounded the lair saw that Narissa had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into mermice as the effects from the evil queen's spells wore off for good, and they all swam out of the abandoned lair. The trident and hat floated back to the sea bottom, then stabbed the ocean floor right next to the last creature Prince Timothy Q. Mouse, who changed back into his old self, and he picked up his trident. He smiled, knowing everything was truly back to normal. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Final Battle Scenes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs